gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mineva Lao Zabi
Mineva Lao Zabi (ミネバ・ラオ・ザビ Mineba Rao Zabi?) is the last surviving member of the Zabi family and heir to the Principality of Zeon in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam; she is the daughter of Dozle Zabi and Zenna Zabi. In Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, she takes the alias Audrey Burne, to disguise her true identity in attempt to seek the Vist Foundation to prevent war from breaking between the Earth Federation and Neo-Zeon. Character & Personality Skills & Abilities History Early Days Mineva was born during the One Year War, Dozle insisted that Zenna took young Mineva and flee to the Zeon's Axis base in the asteroid belt. Her mother died, leaving the young princess in the hands of Maharajah Khan; Haman Karn took over for her father after his death as Regent, guiding Mineva until she was ready to take over. At the conclusion of the 1st Neo-Zeon war, Mineva declares herself a fake. However, as there was never a hint of this before, it can be assumed it's the real Mineva lying (probably under Haman's advice) in order to no longer be embroiled in the continued Zeon-Earth conflicts as either a puppet of Zeon, or a person marked for death by Earth extremists. Sometime after the age of 7, surviving men of the Zeonic movement had taken her under their care. Much of her involvement in the next 9 years is unknown. Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Seeking the Vist Foundation & Banagher's Aid By the year U.C. 0096, Mineva have found herself under the care of the remnants of the Zeon Empire, Neo-Zeon (aka The Sleeves). Respecting their fallen monarch, Mineva was poised to rule the solar system should Neo-Zeon successfully defeat the Earth Fedeartion; Mineva had other plans. Realizing that there's no future with the Neo-Zeonic movement, Mineva wanted conflict to end and peace to reign over the solar system. Mineva later somehow found out that the Vist Foundation intends to handover a powerful mysterious resource called the Laplace Box to Neo-Zeon; she dreads that Laplace will be misused for the sake of the Zeonic movement and attempts to stop them. To do so, travels to Industrial 7 space colony as a stowaway aboard the Sleeves' camouflaged freighter, Garencieres. While infiltrating into the colony, she was momentarily distracted by the sight of the colony and ran into a construction area. She lost her control in a zero-G environment and accidentally fell out of the center of the colony, however she was rescued by Banagher. While free-falling into colony city of Industrial 7, a mysterious boy in a TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" comes to her rescue. Mineva had little choice by to trust the boy and entered the MS for safety. The two managed to safely crash-land nearby the high way. Mineva was still distrustful of the boy and held him down for interrogation; demanding to know his identity. After the Haro exposed his name, Banagher, she realized he's a civilian and let him off. She then pleaded Banagher's help, a speedy means to reach to the Colony Builder to prevent war. Impatient, Mineva left, but Banagher stopped her; he volunteered to take her there as he knows the place the best. While taking the mono-rail, Banagher asked Mineva questions about her interested of the Colony Builder, but she remained silent. It wasn't until Banagher mentioned the rumors that it's the HQ of the Vist Foundation that drew her attention. She asked if Banagher knew about the Vist Foundation, but told her he didn't see it himself, he only knew of it because of his teacher is a member of Vist. The train then made a sudden pause from its route, due to the police investigation the theft of the Torohachi earlier. To avoid police attention, Banagher and Mineva got off the train to travel the rest on foot. While heading there, the two made a quick pit stop for some hot dogs as Banagher explains the Colony Builder is a system that helps expand the colony as it's still incomplete of its construction. While walking, the princess within her felt uncomfortable eating while walking, but she was surprised how good a hot dog was. To save time, Banagher rushed Mineva as they attempt to intercept Bangher's class; they intend to slip in as a group for her to enter the Colony Builder. While taking a elevator to the Colony Builder, Mineva bumped into Marida; she had come to recover the princess. Marida made it clear that she doesn't want to return with the Sleeves due to her own position on their cause. Marida tries to convince Mineva back, but she argues that the Laplace Box will only be misused by Full Frontal for unnecessary conflict. Mineva hoped Marida to understand her reasons, but Marida was a soldier, she only cared about following orders. Marida and her two men tried to apprehend the princess, but Banagher interfered. He used Haro to fake a self-destruct, long enough for the two to escape from the elevator. The two henchmen attempted to follow, but Banagher knocked them both back down to the elevator. Marida then jumped out of the elevator and gave chase. As Banagher reached to the next elevator, Mineva rushed him as Marida was gaining closer. Banagher then quickly did a low swing kick to knock out Marida, but followed up the attack with her own swing kick. Banagher evaded the attack and used her coat to drag her down to the lower level; Mineva was impressed that Banagher single handedly fended off 3 Sleeves. The two would later take a breather at the Colony Builder rails. Mineva wanted to know Banagher's reasons for helping her, but he interrupted her by introducing himself, Banagher Links, because they never formally got acquainted. To avoid detection of her true identity, Mineva told Banagher her name was Audrey Burne. Banagher then jumped into the subject about Haro, asking did she know about the replica Haro being tied to Amuro Ray; Audrey said she didn't know much about it due to the fact she lived in the country and had a "rootless" lifestyle. To Mineva's surprise, Banagher related to her, saying he also had a similar life. After that, the two continued their journey to the Vist Foundation. As they reached walked towards the Vist Foundation, Bangaher wondered about their early encounter with Marida. Audrey explained they're her comrades; she escaped due to their difference of opinions. Banagher then asked a series of questions, all inquiring if she's tied to an anti-government group and Audrey confirmed his suspicions without telling Banagher they're Sleeves. At the end of the rail, the two can see the giant rails expanding the colony; Audrey couldn't help but be impressed how this contained world is growing. At the Vist Foundation mansion, Banagher had a strange reaction to the place. Audrey thought Banagher was being rude, but he was compelled to enter the mansion and enter a particular room. From there, Audrey was surprised to find beautiful tapestries of a Unicorn and was further surprised that Banagher can read the inscriptions of the tapestries. It was then that Cardeas Vist arrived to explain the history behind the tapestries; the tapestries are called "The Lady and Unicorn'', French-made in the Middle Ages and acquired by Vist predecessors. Audrey then apologized for their intrusion and was going to introduce herself, but Cardeas assured her he knows who she is; they skipped the pleasantries and Mineva was quick to ask Cardeas to reconsider the Vist Foundation's decision to relinquish the Laplace Box to the Sleeves. Cardeas denied her request and then told the two the leave to the the potential danger of them being here. Mineva was still adminate to know more about the Vist Foundations reasons for their actions, but not much was explained and she was sent to safe area until dealings with the Sleeves ended. It wasn't long that the colony went into chaos as a major fight broke out between the Sleeves and Londo Bell. Mineva later made regrouped with Banagher's classmates and boarded a shuttle for safety. From there, she witnessed the first sortie of Unicorn Gundam. Pics Gallery File:02.jpg|Audrey Burne's official profile pic Notes *In a Playstation game for Z Gundam, a secret ending in Char's scenario reveals two escorts guiding Mineva to a private cabin in a resort colony, which leads the assumption that Char had a hand in Mineva's disappearance, freeing her from the burden of being a puppet for Haman's schemes. *Mineva later plays a prominent role in Mobile Suit Vs. Giant God: Gigantis' Counterattack, a non-canon crossover manga with Space Runaway Ideon. *Mineva also appeared in the non-canonical manga Mobile Suit Gundam: Moon Crisis (U.C.0099). Bellm Hyeres (one of chief instigator in the story) told "Mineva" that she wasn't the real Mineva, but a clone, as they need a name, a reason to declare war (when she tries to stop the war through broadcast). It's later revealed that she is the real Mineva in the last conversation Bellem has with his underling: "Captain! That Mineva....are we serving a fake?...Don't ask a stupid question! Would one risk his life for a fake?", before his ship explodes. *Mineva's appearance in Moon Crisis conflicts with her appearance in Gundam Unicorn (and vice versa), however as Unicorn is the only canonical media of the two her appearance in Moon Crisis is a moot point. *In movie version of Zeta Gundam, Mineva was planned to go to Earth to study after the Gryps Conflict, which this act turns down the timeline of both Gundam ZZ and Char's Counterattack. The movies however are considered as part of an alternate version of the timeline. *In the movie version of Zeta Gundam, Mineva planned to go to Earth to study after the Gryps Conflict ended, This results in the displacement of the original sequel to Zeta, ZZ Gundam, as well as the follow-up movie Char's Counterattack. *Her alias name appears to be derived from famed actress Audrey Hepburn. External Links * Mineva / Audrey on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:ZZ Gundam Characters